nicegirlprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
Canary Club
Canary Club (キャナァーリ倶楽部) was a Japanese pop group produced by TNX, published on the Good Factory Record label, and part of NICE GIRL Project!. It was split into two groups: CAN'S and A~rias. Canary Club has not been active as a group since May 2012. Members Remaining Members CAN'S: * Takada Ayumi (あゆべえ) * Ogawa Mana (おがまな) A~ries: *Oura Ikuko (いくっち) *Niwa Mikiho (みっきー) Former Members CAN'S: * Sugiura Riho (りっぽん; graduated January 2009) *Hashiguchi Erina (えり～な; graduated June 2009) * Mochida Chihira (ちーちゃん; leave January 8 2015) A~ries: *Uchida Yuma (うっちぃ; graduated March 2010) *Okada Reiko (おっきゃん; graduated May 2011) *Matsui Yurie (まっちゃん; graduated May 2011) History Canary Club was formed in 2007, with girls that are represented by Spacecraft Group. Most members of Canary Club were active in modeling and acting before the group was formed. With an age range spanning twelve years and rather distinguished height difference, Canary Club is one of the two major flagships for TNX and NICE GIRL Project!, the other being . Their name was originally written as "Canaria Club", but was later changed to the current "Canary." Meanwhile in 2008, Ogawa Mana, along with being a member of Canary Club, became a soloist. Sugiura Riho graduated from Canary Club on January 12, 2009, at the final performance of Tsunku Theater #7 - Hero no Jijou. In June of 2009 Hashiguchi Erina graduated from Canary Club, but she remains as soloist under Nice Girls Project and also being a member of MM Gakuen Gasshoubu On August 26, 2009 they released their second studio album entitled: "② Ee ja Nai ka" where the new member Mochida Chihira (from NICE GIRLS PROJECT KENSHUUSEI) is presented and debuted to replace the former member Erina Hashiguchi of the CAN'S subgroup On March 21, 2010 Uchida Yuma leaves Canary Club to concentrate on her studies. After members goings and turns, finally on August 4, 2010 they present their last sixth major single "Daisukki!" On May 1, 2011, finally Okada Reiko and Matsui Yurie leave Canary Club. Okada said it was to concentrate on her studies, while Yurie did not give reasons. Canary Club was transferred to Space Craft Group in 2011. Since transferring, Canary Club has released songs for the game Rhythm Heaven in 2011. As of 2012, it is rumored that the agency decided to split Canary Club into single activities for each member, and despite still calling each member to Canary Club member, it is assumed that Canary Club disbanded in 2012. As of 2015, Nice Girl Project and TNX have dissolved, further supporting the rumor. In January 2015, Chihara Mochida officially withdrew from TNX. In her announcement, she made some comments that further add to the disbandment rumor regarding Canary Club in 2012 and splitting into solo activities. Also, in a blog, Mana Ogawa mentions meeting Ayumi Takada for lunch and that it had been a long time since she had met with another Canary Club member. Currently, Takada Ayumi is choreography of idol groups, Ogawa Mana is a soloist and was presented at the Tokyo Idol Festival 2013, Okura Ikuko became a member of the Miss Marine group as a sixth generation and Niwa Mikiho became a model, presents a pair of photobooks and get married Some members have on instagram, the fans who say that they gathered in the family's house to celebrate their 10th anniversary and they sang songs from the same group. Discography Albums *2007.10.17 ① Kanari Canary (①かなりキャナァーリ) *2009.08.26 ② Ee ja Nai ka (②エエジャナイカ) Singles *2007.05.03 SWEET & TOUGHNESS (スイート＆タフネス) *2007.07.25 Seishun Banzai! (青春万歳！) *2008.01.01 FAITH! (フェイス) *2008.04.09 Nishiki Kazare (ニシキカザレ) *2008.07.16 Hitomi ga Kirakirara (瞳がキラキララ) *2010.08.04 Daisukki! (ダイスッキ！) DVDs *2008.05.24 Canary Club Live Document DVD Omaketsuki -2008.4.6 Sunphonix Hall in Yokohama Arena ~Yokohama Canaria Diamond~ (キャナァーリ倶楽部　ライブドキュメントDVDおまけつき-2008.4.6サンフォニックスホールin横浜アリーナ～横浜キャナリアダイヤモンド～) *2008.07.25 Canary Club Genki da! Mizugi da! Saipan da! (キャナァーリ倶楽部 元気だ!水着だ!サイパンだ!) *2008.07.25 Canary Club Hajimete no Saipan Hitorijime! (キャナァーリ倶楽部 初めてのサイパンひとりじめ!) *2008.09.10 Canary Club Single V Clips 1 (キャナァーリ倶楽部 シングルVクリップス①) *2009.02.27 Canary Club 2008 Aki ~Shibuya de Kirakirara (キャナァーリ倶楽部2008秋~渋谷でキラキララ~) Concerts *2007.??.?? Canaria Club Live 2007 Natsu ~ 1st Recital ‘Natsu no Canaria. Total Sales Count External Links *First TNX Official Profile (inactive) *Second TNX Official Profile *Nice Girl Project Official Profile *TNX Discography Profile *Official Blog (inactive) *Japanese Wikipedia: キャナァーリ倶楽部 Category:Canary Club Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:2007 Units Category:TNX Category:Good Factory Record